camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Sparks
Chris Sparks is a 16-year-old son of Zeus at Camp Half-Blood. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Chris Daniel Sparks was born on December 5 to Ella Sparks and Zeus, the god of the sky. Chris was the youngest triplet out of him, Bailey, and AJ. Chris was always the smartest and most intelligent of the triplets. Chris was very sweet, but a bit of a loner because he was considered a "nerd". Chris thought the word nerd was offensive and likes to say "Im not a nerd, just smarter than you." Chris had trouble finding friends because of his status as class nerd. When Zeus left, Ella remarried a man named Steven Sparks who loved Chris, AJ, and Bailey very much. Steven always helped Chris become more popular. Steven helped Chris become more involved in school sports like soccer and basketball. Steven even coached the soccer team Chris now plays in. Chris still had the title of nerd but had more friends. One day while Chris was studying his school got attacked by Cyclopes. Chris, AJ, and Bailey all hid in the same spot and they were soon found by a tree-nymph named Lilly Bushes. She explained everything to them and rushed them to camp. When Chris got to camp he hoped to be claimed by Athena, the goddess of wisdom but got claimed by Zeus instead. Chris found out that he could make electrospheres and loves his powers he acquired from Zeus. Early Life When Chris was taken to camp he was saddened that Steven couldn't be with him anymore. He soon got over it and made new friends. Chris always had a rocky relationship with his brother AJ because he always teased Chris. He was always mocked by AJ for being a loner and a weirdo. In response to the teasing Chris laughed at AJ's bad IQ's and all around stupidness. Chris always got along better with his sister Bailey who understood Chris. When Chis was claimed he discovered that he could control lightning, make electrospheres, and make force fields. Now Chris can be found in the camp library reading or in the Arena training. Appearance Chis has fluffy light brown hair and tanned skin. He has hazel eyes like his mom. Chris could be considered handsome by some girls. Alliances *Bailey Sparks (Triplet) *A.J. Sparks (Triplet) *Steven Dow *Annabeth Chase *Jason Grace *Ryan Slate *Chloë Bradley *Carter Bradley *Jake Barnikle Enemies None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Chris is wise beyond his years *Chris can control and make lightning *Chris can make an Electrosphere *Chris can make force fields *Chris is extremely smart *Chris has triplet ESP with his siblings *Chris uses a spear as his main weapon *Chris can locate any star in the solar system Gallery Chris3.jpg Chris4.jpg Chris1.jpg Labrats-chorewars-071012.jpg 1340326023364.jpg Chris5.jpg Chris6.jpg Chris7.jpg Chris8.jpg Chris9.jpg Chris'Spear.jpg|Chris' Spear Chris'Forcefield.jpg|Chris' Force Field Chris'Electrosphere.jpg|Chris' Electrosphere 185px-Adam Chase Flour Lab Rats.jpg Lab-rats-school-dance.jpg Billy-unger-gallery.png Tumblr mivz7b5nup1rcrw1qo1 500.jpg|A.J., Bailey, Chris, and Steven Chase_Davenport_Force_Field.jpg|Chris' force field and lightning Chris10.jpg Chris .jpg Chris11.jpg Chris12.jpg Chris13.jpg Chris14.jpg Chris15.jpg Chris16.jpg Chris17.jpg Chris18.jpg CandB.jpg CandB2.jpg CandJ.jpg Category:Child of Zeus